disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye Song
The "Goodbye Song" is the closing theme of the television show Bear in the Big Blue House. It is sung by Bear and Luna the Moon at the end of almost every episode. As they perform, a few flashbacks from each episode are shown, regarding what adventures and activities took place. On rare occasions, some of the other characters will join in the song as well. For instance, Ojo sang this with Bear and Luna in "You Go, Ojo!". In the episode "Listen Up!" the entire main cast joined in with Bear and Luna without any flashbacks. There was also a second full cast version in the episode "And to All a Good Night". However, that version was slightly extended with an extra verse and no flashbacks like the previous one. Characters Singing * Bear (1) * Luna (2) * Tutter ("Listen Up!" and "And to All a Good Night") (2) * Pip and Pop ("Listen Up!" and "And to All a Good Night") (1) * Ojo (all alternate versions) (3) * Treelo ("Listen Up!" and "And to All a Good Night") (1) * Ursa ("And to All a Good Night") (1) * Otto and Etta Otter ("And to All a Good Night") (1) * Doc Hogg ("And to All a Good Night") (1) * Grandma Flutter ("And to All a Good Night") (2) * Big Old Bullfrog ("And to All a Good Night") (?) * Jacques the Beaver ("And to All a Good Night") (1) * Christine ("And to All a Good Night") (1) * Lois ("And to All a Good Night") (1) * Doc Owl ("And to All a Good Night") (1) Note: All singers in "And to All a Good Night" are labeled based on which group they were in when singing the "tomorrow/today" part. Lyrics Normal= Bear: Hey, this was really fun Luna: We hope you liked it too Bear: Seems like we've just begun Both: When suddenly we're through Bear: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Both: 'Cause now it's time to go Bear: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK Luna: 'Cause we'll see you very soon, I know Bear: Very soon, I know Both: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Bear: And tomorrow, just like today Luna: (Goodbye - today) Both: The moon, the bear and the Big Blue House Will be waiting for you to come and play To come and play, to come and play Bear: (spoken) Bye now! |-| "Listen Up!"= Bear: Hey, this was really fun Luna: We hope you liked it too Bear: Seems like we've just begun Both: When suddenly we're through Bear: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Both: 'Cause now it's time to go Bear: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK Luna: 'Cause we'll see you very soon, I know Bear: Very soon, I know All: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye All but Luna and Ojo: And tomorrow, just like today Luna and Ojo: (Goodbye - today) All: The moon, the bear and the Big Blue House Will be waiting for you to come and play To come and play, to come and play Bear: (spoken) Bye now! |-| "You Go, Ojo!"= Bear: Hey, this was really fun Luna: We hope you liked it too Ojo: Seems like we've just begun All: When suddenly we're through Bear: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Bear and Luna: 'Cause now it's time to go Ojo: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK Luna: 'Cause we'll see you very soon, I know Bear: Very soon, I know Luna and Ojo: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Bear: And tomorrow, just like today Luna and Ojo: (Goodbye - today) All: The moon, the bear and the Big Blue House Will be waiting for you to come and play To come and play, to come and play Bear and Ojo: (spoken) Bye now! |-| "And to All a Good Night"= Ursa: Hey, this was really fun Luna: We hope you liked it too Bear: Seems like we've just begun Bear Luna and Ursa: When suddenly we're through Bear: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Bear and Luna: 'Cause now it's time to go Ursa: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK Luna: 'Cause we'll see you very soon, I know Bear: Very soon, I know Pip and Pop: Oh when we have to go away Tutter: It's kind of sad, but then Treelo: So sad, but then Otto: It's nice to know Etta: It won't be long Doc Hogg: 'Till we get to see each other again Grandma Flutter: 'Till we meet again All: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye Group 1: And tomorrow, just like today Group 2: (Goodbye - today) All: The moon, the bear and the Big Blue House Will be waiting for you to come and play To come and play, to come and play All but Luna: (spoken) Bye now! External links * Category:Songs Category:Closing songs Category:Bear in the Big Blue House